New Beginnings
by Elliot Forrest
Summary: When Romie Dales' parents die she's placed in the care of Professor Charles Xavier, a close family friend. But when she moves into his school will she soon learn that she's not the only one with 'extra abilites' and can actually control them?
1. Prologue

**hello to my first ever fanfic! sorry for the lame title but i'm not good with that kind of thing. uh... just a preview this will have all the mian characters from the movie, i just won't follow the story line too much. so if you don't like that then go away. please read!**

"Romie, could you please focus on me and _not_ the trees," my teacher sighs, like she's bored of asking me all the time. Although I'd be too if I were in her position. But for once I wasn't staring into space, there is something out there. Miss would never believe me though, I'm just a stupid ten year-old that everyone claims to be a freak.

"Sorry Miss," I sigh and turn to her before I'm told again. But there seriously is something. I know this will sound stupid but I think I have powers. See I'm positive I can feel feelings and change them but bigger I can – and I know for sure – control people. Daddy says not to do that to people as it could make a big mess of something. Right now I can feel someone's feelings about me. Just like the kid next to me is feeling completely stupid.

But this only has to last a couple more hours because Mummy wants to take me with her overseas. She says it'll be great just the two of us while Daddy takes care of some things. But she's not too happy about it, she won't say why. It's always, it doesn't matter and to stop feeling her thoughts and I just stop.

"_Romie!_ Please pay attention. Just for a little longer," Miss whines and I bit my lip as everyone else in the room giggles. Right now I wish I could make them stop but that would make things worse and daddy mad. So instead I just do all I am allowed to and shrink in my seat. It really isn't that funny, i would say it's getting old.

"Yeah Romie, get a brain! Freak!" some boy shouts out and I grit my teeth. If only they knew what I could do, then they wouldn't say things like that.

**sorry this was really bad but i wanted it in here... for some reason. if you could review my story it would be great and yes criticism is wanted.**

**sorry again for the title and the bad prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**hello agian! now quickly a shout out to SOpHie, thanks a billion for that spot of encouragement it's possibly why i wrote this so fast. oh and one fro Trinity becuase i can! (;)  
>also before i bore you i'm super happy with this chapter, possibly becuase you meet Professor X and Storm! PLEASE READ!<br>**

Hell is the one word I think describes this feeling best. I haven't left my room since the accident and to be honest I don't want to. Six years ago was perfect, sure people thought I was a freak and still do but both my parents were happy…_ish_. But what can you expect, I'm a freak with issues, I can feel and change other people's feelings and somehow I can control them. I used to think I could control people but that's stupid. But when I was twelve it turned down hill; I started high school – yes I did start school a year early – and that's supposed to be the time when you figure out who you are. I only figured out that I was still a freak and a loser and that no one liked me. My parents got divorced and it was my entire fault. They'd fight over me; about what to do with me; what was safe for me and I'd then change their feelings which would make issues worse. So they split and I was left with my dad because my mum wanted nothing to do with me. Stupidly for my sixteenth I asked that my mum come over for my birthday. She arrived five days ago; three weeks after my birthday. Two days ago when both of them were driving back with takeaway they were hit by a truck - carrying petrol - you get the rest. So back to the present, I'm sitting in the corner of my room while people down stairs wait for my new _guardian_ to arrive.

"Morning Romie, you still ignoring civilisation?" an officer asks; the only one that ever talks to me.

"I'm trying but you're always talking to me," I reply as my mood lightens a touch.

"Then I can come in?" he asks and I get up and sit on my bed, facing the door; considering whether or not to open it. He's in a good mood with a touch of sadness – something they all feel towards me.

"Nope, I don't really want to get up," I tell him and his mood lightens too. I can hear him shift feet and stand there for a bit.

"Can I come in now?" he asks after a long pause. I run a hand through my hair.

_Okay Romie, you're going to have to get out sometime. I mean you've been in here two days, a shower would help… and you do need to open up to somebody, why not him?_ I think and frown. I get up, once again, grab my towel from the chair and open the door. There in front of me is a man in his mid-thirties; salt and pepper hair and what I'd consider to be average height.

"Sir," I nod and he smiles.

"Progress has been made," he tells me and I lift the corners of my mouth up a bit.

"Uh… I need a shower so if you wouldn't mind," I shrug and he takes a moment to register what I was saying.

"Oh, uh, right. I'll get someone to get some clean clothes for you," he says and moves to the side so I can get to the bathroom.

After I'm officially clean I turn off the hot water, wring out my hair and start drying myself before wrapping up in the plush white towel. Once in front of the mirror I pull out hairdryer and turn it on. As I do, the loose curls in my dark brown hair start to reconstruct themselves from the previous tangled mess they were. I grab a comb and start to hack at the knots. _Dumb thin hair has to be a home for knots doesn't it_, I scowl and continue. Instead I focus on myself more; when my hair is dry it sits just below my shoulder bone in layered, big, loose ringlets with a fringe that's flicked to the side. With one last pull at my hair I wrap my towel tightly around my slightly tanned skin. I take one last look at myself and give my slim, all leg figure a small smile before making a dash back to my room. There I close the door and put on the clean clothes on my bed – a pair of shorts and a baggy white shirt.

"Uh… good news your guardian is here," the officer say and I pick up a feeling of regret so I open the door and smile at him, only for his benefit.

"Really?" I ask and he shakes his head at my new found enthusiasm.

"I'm gonna miss that smile of yours, even though I've only see it in the last hour," he manages a smile and he begins to move down the hallway. As we enter the lounge room I see somebody, a woman. She has brown skin and blue eyes but oddly she has what looks like naturally white hair. But with or without the colour of her hair she's beautiful. Then next to her is an old man, very old. He laughs; I cock my head to the side slightly since no one had said anything yet. He's bald with warm kind eyes and dressed in a neat suit; yet it's the wheelchair that gets me. He's a paraplegic and they expect him to be able to look after me? Or is it the woman that will?

"It's been a while since those eyes have looked at me," he smiles and I touch my cheek. My eyes are a dark royal blue, almost navy, with varying shades of grey flecks through them.

"Please, let me introduce us," he goes on when I hesitate, I'm not quite so good with new people and it's not too hard to understand why either. "I'm Professor Charles Francis Xavier and this is my friend and colleague Ororo Munroe."

He points to the lady and she smiles. I press my rosy lips together, resisting biting them, a sign I'm unsure or nervous. The Professor seems to feel comfortable here and I'm not sure if I like that, not sure how my parents even got to know him.

"There must be a lot on your mind but now's not quiet the right time," Ororo tells me. I give a small nod and I feel how unsure of me she is, just as I am of her… and him.

_Please don't worry, we're friends,_ a voice whispers into my head and instantly I know it's not mine. One because it's a guy's and two because it is something I thinking at this time, it's more of 'what the hell, white hair and wheels are taking care of me!', but I do as it says and I calm down feeling both of them ease too, like my reaction could mess things up; just like my dad used to tell me.

"Romie, the paper work is all done. If you'd get your things you'll be on your way in no time," the officer tells me and I turn instantly to go to my room. I hear Ororo tell Professor Xavier that she'll help me; just what I need. I work on pulling out a brown leather trunk as she walks in and she starts going through my clothes. I'll be honest; I don't like the fact that Ororo is going through my clothes or that I'm going to leave my home with her and the Professor. They seem like perfectly normal people or as normal as an individual can get but I'd rather stay in the corner of my room.

"You'll like it where you're going," she says, attempting to make small talk.

"I don't like anywhere until I have a reason to," I mumble and it's kind of true. Being a freak nowhere is a good place, unless you decide it is.

"It's really hard to explain without giving things way. The Professor wishes to talk to you rather than me… your special to him," she says and I can feel her disappointment in not being able to say anything and I decide to block off anyone's feelings from me. I feel empty as soon as I do but I rather my own feelings than others.

"Special," I roll my eyes, I've hear that before and not always in the nicest terms.

"Trust me, I've seen special but you're different. You're just a person that means something to him. When he learnt of your parent's death…" she trails off as she sits on my bed.

"Look, I don't like you turning up and acting like you know what goes on in my head. I don't like being reminded of the obvious and I _hate_ knowing that you people have to watch over me like I'm dangerous," I tell her flatly and her face twists into a frown. I start putting things into my trunk: clothes, photos, important things, etc. But as I'm ready to walk out the door I grab my most valuable things off one of my shelves. It's a toy, kind of looks like a rabbit and a voodoo doll mashed into one. It has a black toy rabbit shape with dodgy red stitching keeping it in place; where it should have cute button eyes it's got ovular dents with red stitching for its nose and where it's heart would be is stitching done in the outline of a heart – a dent on the inside of the stitching. In all he's completely limp and thin; ears hanging by his face and worn out. When I was little I would take him everywhere, he even came to school with me until I was seven.

"Isn't she cute," Ororo smiles and I glare. _Cute,_ really, does she even know what that means? "What's her name?"

"It's a guy. _His_ name is o thánatos mou but I call _him_ thánatos for short," I tell her and she mouths 'oh'. I roll my eyes; my bet was that she didn't even know what any of that meant. She decides to help me lift the trunk and we walk back the where everyone's gathered. The rest of the officers were there and the Professor was answering any questions they had.

"We're ready," Ororo tells the Professor and he nods. Everyone turns to me and I give a slight smile for their benefit.

"Then we must leave, the others are getting quite annoyed at our disappearance," he tells her and I raise a brow, how would he know unless he'd called whoever the 'others' are. "Romie, please say your good byes."

He motions to the officers and from the short time they've known me they just smile back. Ororo hands two of them the trunk to carry; she starts to walk beside the Professor as we move out and in my driveway I see a black Mercedes-Benzes, one of the nicer ones too. But in my shock at seeing it I can't think of its name. The officers place the trunk in the back seat; Ororo and the professor get in the front so I sit with the trunk in the back and close the door on the rest of the world while the wheelchair folds up into the boot. So this is how my new beginning starts – sitting in a car with an old bald man and a girl with white hair, _perfect_.

**For those that got this far, thanks for reading. If you could review that would be great, CRITICISM is wanted too. before i forget i has i question for you... who should i bring in next, i'm at a block and i'm aiming to post again in a week or so. thanks again for reading and until next chapter (^;^)**


	3. Chapter 2

**hello to all that read me, if there is anyone... here is the next chapter! sorry it's been so long but i've been sick and school takes up a lot more time than i realised :( but with nutella fuled highs, liquid medication and the begining of the holidays... i've got it done [yay]. So instead of boring you to death please read**

The car ride is quiet, no one wanting to speak and so I grit my teeth and ask the number one thing on my mind, where are we going? We didn't get on the freeway for the airport and they sound American so they couldn't live local. I decide to start feeling what they do, just so I can have a feel around and I'm hit with feelings of impatiens and wonder. I search for any feelings directed at me and find that those feelings were. So they're not feeling anything bad about me; although it makes you wonder why they feel like that.

"So where are we going?" I ask and the Professor turns to me with a smile.

"I wanted to get here in a hurry so we used better means of transport," he smiles like I should get something, bad thing is I don't.

"A car, that's better means?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"We live in America, cars don't float. Let alone fly; Andrew told me you were smart," he shakes his head and look at him, so he does truly know my dad. But I still didn't get it, why no airport.

"Public planes are too… slow shall we say?" he tells me in answer to the thoughts he couldn't possibly hear. But I figured it was an obvious next question. After a bit more driving we pull up near the local river. This makes no sense maybe they really are stupid and he calls himself a professor.

"Don't put yourself down, I really am a professor and you're not looking hard enough," he shakes his head as Ororo gets out of his wheelchair and helps him into it. I get out too and look around... just the winter fog settling around the river.

"I don't see _anything _Professor-I-know-all," I narrow my eyes and Ororo smiles, I press my lips together annoyed. I watch as she moves away from the wheelchair and spreads her arms out. She focuses on the water and slowly her eyes start to cloud over. Like actual clouds made her eyes go a luminous white. My jaw drops, no that did not just happen. As I slowly register that her eyes change the fog lifted and there in front of me was a plane; sleek black plane, large too.

I can't even form any words to describe what I was thinking. What can I say; I love cars and I have always wanted to fly a plane. I turn to the professor and he smiles at me and I shake off my expression to turn back to Ororo. Her eyes are back to her natural blue and fog is gone.

"That's special," she smiles and I know she's getting at me for being so arrogant before. Suddenly her face falls and she turns the Professor with an apologetic face but she felt completely happy with herself.

"Finally your here," a gruff voice comes through the silence and we all look at the plane; figures coming from it, two be exact. "So what are we here to do?"

Everyone turns to me and I see the two people properly. The one I assume spoke has the oddest hair do, brown hair gelled back with a few loose bits along with a beard and he's muscular. Something hard to hide with the tight black leather suit with yellow lining some details he's got on. The other one wears the same suit; his brown hair is cut in a more modern style with it looser around his face, some stubble and he wears a red lens thing over his eyes.

"Who's that?" the one with the odd hairdo asks a little too harsh for my liking and something silver slides out his knuckles and I can feel he's being cautious, the other more than embarrassed. I just start twisting Thánatos' head around.

"Calm down, she's why we're here," The Professor sighs, the silver things disappear so I move closer to all of them but further enough out of the reach.

"You said we had dangerous work," he growls, "and we're here to play car pool for a kid?"

"Logan, please," the Professor shakes his head, Take a mental note of his name, so.

"I'm starving, did you at least bring food?" he raises a bushy brow and narrows his eyes, not only avoiding the Professors words but also following his own agenda.

"So at least tell us what's so important about the kid. She... you know?" lens asks.

"I think I may have mentioned her father to you Scott. But to revise, I met her father on the streets of Greece; he was a little boy at the time. He asked for money and I gave him a little. Then he followed me to my hotel and asked for more; when I said I had no more he hung his head and hugged me. Or so I thought, when I went for my wallet I found it was gone. I tracked him down and got it back. I found out he was orphan and decided to tutor him, even got a friend to look after him until he was old enough to go off on his own. I wasn't expecting to stay in contact but he'd grown on me and I stayed friends with him. I was at his wedding too; and just recently her parents passed away and I was left to be her guardian," the Professor tells them.

"So that's what makes her so special," Ororo nods.

"Why bring all of us?" Scott raises a brow and I want to know too.

"Well, Jean wanted you to bond with Logan; you two have been at each other's throat more than normal and so this was a great opportunity. Also I wanted Ororo to come get her with me because either of you would scare her," he tells them and Scott nods in agreement. "Could you two start the plane; I want to go as soon as possible."

Scott and Ororo nod and make their way to the plane, Logan pausing to watch us but the Professor gives him a hard look and he follows the others with a groan. The Professor waits until they're a way away before he motions for me to come in closer.

"Romie now may be the only time I have to explain for a while so I'll get through as much as I can," he tells me and I smile, progress shall be made!

"Go ahead Professor," I say and he takes a breath.

"To start, please call me Charles. Also to answer your question from before; we'll be making our way to my school for gifted youngsters. If you want specifics it's just outside Salem Centre, Westchester County, New York. There all the students are mutants, like me and the others, just like you are. There you can learn more and how to control your gift, I'll even help you. Don't even try to deny that you're not a mutant, see I'm a telepath I can read your thoughts, and control them and so on. Ororo can manipulate weather; Scott can produce energy beams from his eyes and, well, you've seen what Logan does; he has retractable claws, he also has a rapid healing rate," he says and I slowly take it all in, mutant is what he's calling them. I'm sure I'd heard my dad say something similar to my mum. He said that my ability was a _genetic mutation _and my mum just said it wasn't normal either way.

"Is that why people hate me? Because I'm not normal," I ask, a little hit below the belt.

"Humans don't quite get that we're just the same as them... just a little more advanced," he explains and I also get that.

"Well why haven't you told the others I'm like them?" I ask because that's the part I'm not quite getting.

"That's something I wish to tell you at the school and there you can tell me more about you gift," he says and I know that's where to stop things. So I hold Thánatos closer and sit by the river, wishing I could go for a swim but I'd rather not get wet.

"Romie sweetheart; it's time to get going," I hear Ororo says and I look at her, she's so beautiful and from the display before she seems proud of what she is. I feel my lip quiver and my eyes tear up. I hate it, the fact that she feels happy with what she can do and I'm stuck with people's feelings stuck in my head. She hesitates for a moment and as the first tear roll down my cheek she falls to the ground beside me.

"What's wrong," she asks and I turn my head to face the water, I don't want her sympathy. I can beat up the biggest kid and school without so much as a sweat, I'm sure I can pull through this; I've been mutant since I can remember, it shouldn't matter now. "Romie, look at me."

She turns my head with her hand and another tear rolls down my cheek.

"You can't do anything," I tell her flatly and her face twists into annoyance.

"I teach mutant kids with bigger issues than your human ones," she attempts a smile. If she only knew that I'll be one of those to the T in a few hours.

"You... I... its best..." I attempt to say something that sounds right but I can't place any words into one sentence so I close my mouth and drop it. I get up instead and walk to where the others are waiting on the plane. Placing myself down in a seat and watching them settle down it makes me realise a couple of things. I could start being myself, not reserved in my own head; I won't have to fight to shut people up and I will have people who understand what it's like to feel like everything is turning on you.

"We have lift off," Logan says and I watch as he flicks a couple of switches.

"School for Mutant's here we come," Ororo smiles at me. _Mutant_, that's something I'll need to get used to hearing.

When we land everyone seems to pause for a moment until Charles moves. They follow him out and I stumble behind, not using my legs for so long really does take its toll.

_Next time you're on a long flight move around a bit,_ I think to myself and I wait for Charles to respond but he doesn't. I look at all of them as they walk into a clean hallway. I look around and see it branches into another set of similar hallways. Round metal doors with what seems like an 'X' in the middle of each one. I turn to see them all looking at me and I straighten up, let their feelings flood into me and focus on them. They were all feeling amusement at my wonder.

"What, is it so wrong to stare at the maze you live in?" I raise a brow, I don't mean to be rude but I'm tired and this is all new to me. I put a hand on my hip and most of them smile.

"So she talks," Scott laughs as he smiles wider.

"She speaks her mind too," Logan huffs, "those kinda kids get annoying."

"So says the guy in a leather suit," I huff back. This makes Scott laugh harder which causes Logan to glare at him.

"Nice one," he nods at me.

"Thank you lens," I smile and as I do I cover my mouth. That wasn't suppose to come out. Logan suddenly smiles and Scott stops.

"Maybe she'll be right after all," he smiles and Ororo frowns at both of them.

"Guys it's past midnight go to your rooms and stop scrutinising her. She may be human but she's no different than us," she tells them and pushes them down a hallway, so it's just me and Charles.

"Romie, if you could come with me," he turns and lead the way. Moments later we're in a big office with big windows out looking something covered by the ink coloured night. Charles moves behind the desk before motioning for me to sit down.

"You don't need me to tell you what to do. I may be your guardian but I'm not going to order you around. This is your home and I'll give you a few rules to remember," he tells me and I press my lips together.

"Sorry, I just... this is all so new and different to what I was growing up to. I mean, a place where people won't judge me, it's so different," I shake my head.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Your past isn't quite what you remember it as..."

**OOO...suspense! so there it is ,another boring chapter. do not fret for fighing is near! haha, no but seriously there will be a fighting scene later on... a few chapters away. so if your hating my story for that than just you wait. but anyway please review, my writing needs help so any pointers or ideas that you think would fit please tell me. make this worthy of...well of... OH YOU COME UP WITH THE NEXT BIT! until next time (^;^)**


	4. Chapter 3

**hello all, i'm back and i have another chapter for you to read, yay! uh... i really don't have anything to tell you here... oh but just a shout out to magicrazy101, thanks for all your ideas, but as you'll read i didn't use any of them :) i hope you enjoy this all that read (=**

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Your past isn't quite what you remember it as..." he starts off. I feel my throat close up what is he talking about. I know that this is the day of weird happenings but this is a whole new thing. I mean, I know that he feels sincere but this is too far for anyone to go. On queue he sighs and I know he's been following my thoughts.

"I know this is hard for you to believe and I don't expect you to either. But from what your father told me, you were an orphan and someone wanted to use you for something. When their plans failed you were tossed to the side and he, who was working there at the time, adopted you," Charles says quietly and I can feel my eyes welling up with tears. I'm not sure what I want to believe now. It seems like telling me was the last thing he'd want to do but even so; the thought of a child being used as an _experiment_ and my father was in on it; then for him to know the whole time too. My stomach turns over at the thought so I put it out of my mind. But there's one thing I want to ask.

"Charles... is that why they don't know?" I ask. If it is I can understand but I'd rather at least one of them knew. It'll be someone to talk to at least even if they can't really do too much else for me.

"Mostly, yes, if they knew things mightn't have run as smoothly getting here as it did. Especially since it's not every day we have a new mutant come to school. You'll find many here but not many elsewhere," he tells me. "Also if they knew and you didn't it would make your situation a lot more uncomfortable."

"Can they know now? I mean since I know," I ask shyly, not wanting to get a head of myself.

"I can't see why not," he shrugs and I smile.

"Thanks," I tell him and he smiles back. I know instantly this is where things change and we'll talk about something else. I know this because this type of situation happened a lot with my parents.

"On to other matters, I don't want you attending the school just yet. I want to see just what you can do and I want to know what situations could be catastrophic, since something's affected you memory. To start everything off would you tell me just what you can do," he looks at me, watching my smile fall and instead I chew my lip. This is not something I do all the time. I mean who would? It's not a public thing to be mutant; or at least not where I grew up.

"Ah... well, I can feel and control others feelings, like, in my head. It's nothing special," I tell him and it's all true too, I'm not going to make myself seem better, there's no point.

"You sure there's nothing else you can do?" he asks intently and I think harder about it.

"Well, if it gets to be too much or I just don't want to know other people's feelings. I just focus and block it all out and without thinking they just stop coming through," I shrug, he smiles and I watch him. That's probably nothing compared to what the other mutants here can do, I'm sure.

"Seems that's why I can't always get into your head. But from what I remember you can do a bit more than that," he smiles and I feel shock run right through me. I can do more than that and he's happy about it. I'm happy with what I've got because it's already a pain in the arse.

"_More_," I let the word drop out of my mouth.

"Don't fret," he laughs, "So since you won't be attending the school because of I have a few things to go through with you."

"Sure," I nod slowly, of course there are going to be rules, I going to live in a freaking school.

"Yes, rules here are what keep things together. Now you'll be set up in privet quarters; you are not to leave that room unless I or one of the others comes to get you. Every afternoon we'll work on your gift and combat skills because if you're going to hang around the X-men you're going to need to know a few things," he tells me, resting his elbows on the desk.

"Combat skill?" I ask and he raises a brow at me.

"As I said you'll need to know a few things," he shrugs like it's an everyday topic for him. "I'll have someone tutor you too until you start at school. Ah... if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask and now for the rules you'll need to remember for when you _attend_ school. Here you don't use your powers to start a fight, you don't use you powers at all unless asked and after curfew you stay in your room. Then there's your normal no contraband and I'll let you know there will be no special treatment towards you from anyone," he raises a brow that crinkles his bald head.

"Okay. Got it but on special treatment aren't you giving it to me by all this attention?" I ask raising my own brow.

"I'm guardian now and I have to take the right precautions for you. Especially as I don't want anyone coming here to take you out of my care. That would be catastrophic for more than just you," he smiles and I smirk, that's possibly just something he saying to make my situation seem important. I know it's not anyway so it doesn't have to try so hard.

"Well then I'll have Kurt take you to your room," he nods and I watch as something comes out from a shadow. He's blue with all these markings; wears a vest and a thick trench coat with striped pants; he holds out a hand, only two fingers with a thumb. I take it, in awe, and smile. This makes him smile back to show his pointed teeth. Kurt is obviously a mutant and with the feelings he holds he's a happy person. Next thing I know there's a blue fog and we're in another room.

"Did you..." my question trails of as he lets go to turn a light on.

"I'm a transporter, so yes," he smiles and I notice he has a thick German accent. The lights turned on and I see he has a tail; one like Satan is depicted with.

"That's so cool," I smile as I sit on a large bed.

"I guess so. You can do some pretty complex things yourself. Even Professor X seemed pleased," he smiles as he leans up against the door.

"Professor X?" I raise a brow, a little more than confused.

"Here most of us have like a superhero name like Peter Parker is known as Spiderman," he shrugs and I bite my lip as I smile; Spiderman, such a normal thing to come up in a moment where nothing seems right.

"So what are you?" I ask, curious to know if his name is anything outrageous or if it needs work.

"Nightcrawler," he shrugs and I can completely see why, since he blends into the darkness and all.

"What kinda name would you give me?" I ask him as I shift to cross my legs.

"Hmm... don't know. It's more of something you figure out on your own. Base it on your gift or you yourself, it's like a personal thing," he shrugs and I get the idea.

"I'll start thinking then," I smile which earns me another one of his. I think I'm gonna get to know him more and I like the idea of that. He's so easy to talk to, like a brother or something, a friend. Wow, it's so weird saying that, I've never really had a real friend.

"I've got to get going so I'll come check up on you tomorrow," he smiles before all I'm left with is a blue mist. That's so cool; he can go anywhere in a seconds notice and be able to come back just as fast.

Unsure what to do now I look around, from the bed I sit on there's a door in front of me with a dresser on it; to the left is a wardrobe and a door I'm going to assume leads to a bathroom; behind from what I remember is a large window covered in thick curtains and has a window seat along it and the wall to my right has the bed centred on it. That's it, a few pieces of art hanging around. So this is where I'm going to spend the rest of my minor life. I make the decision to redecorate it, if I get the time, once things settle down.

I decide for a shower and walk to the door next to the wardrobe and find that it really does lead to a bathroom and a hotel worthy one at that. Charles has really made sure I get something good, such a shame that I had to come on such unwanted terms. I sigh and begin running some hot water.

As soon as I'm clean and my fingers are pruned as they can get, I turn the water off, as you would, and wrap a plush towel around me. I walk over to the mirror and wipe the steam that's settled on it off and look at my face. My skins pale due to being tired which makes my blue eyes stand out. I turn away; this day's been too much for me and to know that I was an experiment… Too much right know, first my parents die; next I'm greeted with a bald man and a girl with white hair; then I learn them and their friends are mutants and I am too; then I learn my parents aren't really my parents; all to be locked up in a room all alone.

Storming out I find my pj's, a pair of pale blue shorts with small white polka dots and a black tank top, and put them on. I then go through my things to make sure I've got everything I need. That's when I stumble across a fairy tale book. It's old and worn out, like it's been around for centuries or more likely it's been bashed about by a five year old Romie. I think it's obvious which. I move it to my bed along with Thánatos; my lovely like voodoo rabbit thing. I sit on the bed and start reading it, classic stories everyone knows and others that seem to have been written in. About people with powers so unbelievable that no one could help but want it. It's my father handwriting too; so as long as I've known him he's been trying to tell me there were others out there. Why couldn't he have just said so, kept me from feeling like an outcast, kept me from feeling like I shouldn't exist. I flip to the back and there, stuck there by cheap glue is a picture of my father and me at the park, sitting on a slide to be exact; my father's light brown hairs growing long near his green eyes. He looks like he's in his early twenties and there's me about six; he's got his arms loosely wrapped around my neck; my hairs cut along my jaw line and my eyes are bright along with my grin that's plastered on my face. How could he smile like that after knowing everything that he'd done to me? Who could take a mutant they'd kept in a lab in and call their own? Apparently it's my father that could and it's seems like it was an easy choice for him to make too. I cringe and put it aside, turn the light off and try to sleep.

**yay, i'm sure you're all glad to have finished this rather boring chapter. uh... oh! i hope you all luved my reference to spiderman (another marvle hero yes) 'cos i sure did :] ah...um... just pre-warning i hav no idea who to bring in next so if it doesn't make sence when i randomly put people in i'm sorry, i just don't want to miss out any of the people i want in there =(  
><strong>**well, until next chapter... bye :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**hey hey, it is i and i is back... if that makes sence. anyways, here's my latest chappie, here you get a little taste at my crappy fighting scenes. uhh... please read = )**

_Once more, impress_, those are the words that Logan told me. He's the one in charge of my combat skill for today and so far he's impressed at what I can do, not that I could say why. Maybe it's because I'm just not what he thought or something. But right not he's got me doing some attach on a life size voodoo doll. I'm supposed to run up to it; jump and wrap my legs around its neck and throw it on the ground with me on top. Sounds simply put, but I've been at this for at least an hour and only just got it now. What I really got right now is how much I wish he was the doll. Oh and I had a knife, something I showed him I had skill with. Long story short, I know how to do a few things and it's my dad that taught me the basics, I then refined the skill. Back to the knife, yeah, he stood there with a knife jammed right in the wall above his head.

I turn around; look at the doll a few feet away, Logan not far from it either. I won't go at him now and save it for another time or I can try my luck now. That's how I see it. Better yet, do it and show him that I'm ready to learn more and get out of Maths with Ororo; Charles came to my room which I learnt was like a flat and that I could actually move around it. Charles says that because Kurt chose the easy way to get here is why I didn't know. So now I have a lounge room with a TV, a kitchen slash dining room and a hidden laundry. Anyway, he came for breakfast, which I cooked and he told me what was happening. I get to do all my combat work outside and all the normal subjects in my room. I'm to move through the school when the students are all in class so that they have no clue what's going on. It makes me feel like I'm part of some secret mission and the objective is to learn without being seen.

I make the split decision to go for Logan. He doesn't see it coming and I get him flat on his back. In my adrenalin rush I hit him right in the nose, a loud _crack_ coming from it. Wide eyed he rolls us so he's got the upper hand.

"Nice," he smiles and I get my feet on his chest and push him back. While I have the chance I jump up and position myself in a strong stance. He comes at me, a fist flying right at my face. Not really wanting any damage done to it I aim to dodge. Sadly I'm not as fast as his fist and it hits me. His fist, since it has those metal claws in it, cuts my cheek and I touch the open wound.

"You're paying for that," I tell him and he laughs, like you do at a child when they act stupid. I can't help but twist my face in anger and give him a round house kick that makes him stumble; as Logan goes back I come forward and pull my fist back and release it at him. I get him in the eye; I pull back and go for the middle of his face. I imagine what he'd look like if he couldn't heal fast. Possibly the ugliest thing anyone would ever see because I'm sure he's been in bigger fights than one with a sixteen year old girl. In my moment of wonder I lose focus and he catches my punch. He gives me a smirk and twists it until I grimace before flipping me on my back. I take a sharp breath as my back comes into contact with the ground; the perfectly kept grass defiantly _not_ cushioning my fall. Logan leans over me and I know he doesn't want to hurt me, I can feel it; his feeling of disappointment he even got this far. I take one more sharp breath and kick him in the balls. There's almost a ringing sound and things seem to slow. Then just like any guy could possibly do, he curls over into a protective ball. Thinking this is enough I stand up but to show I won, clearly, I press a foot on his chest.

"You're better than first thought," he smiles.

"You're not too bad yourself," I laugh and offer a hand which he takes. I help him up and once he's up right he pats me on the back. The places an arm around my shoulders as he stumbles to walk and I pick up all the pain he's in.

"Look, I'm really sorry," I tell him in my most apologetic tone.

"Actually, I'm glad you took me on," he grimaces.

"The hell, you're not," I almost sneer at his comment. The last thing he is is glad; he's in more pain than he's letting on because I got his nuts and he's angrier that he only lost because I'm in Charles' special care.

"What are you saying," he asks and I remember none of them know yet. May as well start here then, shan't I?

"Well you see... uh... I'm... uh... mutant too," I shrug as we sit down on the steps of the school.

"Mutant," he mutters with a nod after a long pause. He turns his head to me and watches me closely.

"Yeah..." I nod back and his fuzzy eyebrows knit together.

"So what are you?" he asks and I'm instantly lost. '_What am I_', what does that mean?

"Um?" I frown and he laughs.

"Are you a telepathic, a teleporter or to you shift form. That kind of thing," he smiles at me.

"Well... as far I know I can feel people's feelings in my head," I start and tap my head, "and then if I focus hard enough I can manipulate them. I can also choose to block it out if it gets to be too much. If I do that it's just my head."

"Can we go back, as far as you know?" he raises a brow at me as if I'm stupid.

"Well you see, the professor says..." I start but I really don't want him knowing that I was an experiment.

"That she has something wrong with her head so she can't use half her abilities," a girl says and we turn to see Ororo standing above us.

"Yeah, that's it," I nod and I can feel Logan watching me. I focus on his feelings and find that he's not buying it but Ororo is for some reason. Honestly I thought she'd be the harder one to convince.

"Come on now Romie, we should get going before the student's cone out," she sighs, so without a word I get up and walk off. But I get the oddest feeling that there's someone watching me, or more of us.

"Is Kurt here?" I ask, looking around us. But I can't see any tell tale signs of him being close by.

"No he's in New Orleans. Something about wanting to look around," she shrugs.

"Does he always just poof off somewhere whenever he feels like it?" I ask her as we move through the hallway, the polished wood showing our reflections.

"Sometimes although he doesn't normally do it so well planned. Normally we'll be doing something unimportant and he'll just disappear on us. But he knew when he was going to leave and even why. Very different for him," she tells me and I bite my lip to keep me from saying the thoughts in my head.

_Does it really matter that much if he plans on doing something or if he decides that he's just going to go? If I were him I'd probably go somewhere and never come back._

"So did you sleep well?" she asks, finally looking at me as we go up some stairs; she's on the next set so she can see me without the effort.

"Depends," I sigh, this small talk really isn't in my personal interest, and especially since I can't shake the feeling I'm being watched.

"Don't you like it here?" she asks and I think about it. I think it's nice here but I'd rather be with people my own age, I'd rather be home with my parents... MY PARENTS! I can't believe I haven't thought about them since I got here, especially since their funeral should happen soon.

"I've got to go," I tell her before I run back down the stairs. I open my mind to the professor and I ask for directions and as soon as I do I know the floor plan and I start running towards my goal. I'm panting as I close the door behind me. I look around the room. It's the same one I was in last night. This time I can see the view outside the room, which looks on to one section of the grounds. At the moment a group of kids seem to be doing sport. I walk to the window and watch as one of them runs faster than the rest only to trip over his feet and let a nerdy kid with glasses win. I smile at it until I notice one of the kids at the back. He's only walking the track, making the teacher yell at him so her turns around and turns into the teacher – shifting form is what Logan called it – and mimic's him. I can't help but laugh at the sight.

"So what brings you here?" I hear Charles behind me. I turn to see him up against a wall full of books.

"I want to talk about my parents funeral," I say as straight forwardly as I can. Placing my hands down on his desk.

"Uh, yes well... your mother actually remarried and so her husband wants her to be buried in her home town, without you there. He said nothing personal but having you there was the last thing she'd want after trying so hard to start new," he tells me and I nod. I knew she didn't want me and I understand how awkward it'd be if I was there. But my dad, no matter what I thought last night he tried to do the right thing my me the whole time, he deserves to be remembered and I want to be there for that, especially I'm all he has, unlike my mum who left and remarried, she has him. She probably has tons of friends now too since I'm not there to ruin things.

"My dad?" I ask and Charles gives me a smile.

"He didn't only have you," he starts off, reading my mind. "He made friends here, and I'd watched out for him ever since I met him. I've arranged for the rest of his remains be cremated and then sent here where we'll have our own funeral for him. So don't worry every things been sorted, just have something to say for, say a three day's time," he tells me and I smile.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot," I smile.

"I know, everyone here will be thankful that you wish for this too," he tells me.

"Uh... who is _everyone_?" I ask now curious.

"You'll see," he smiles and I pout.

"Now how about I take over your maths lesson?" he continues and I roll my eyes, no words needed.

"Can we do, like, basic math. I'm good at addition of small numbers," I say as I come round to the other side of the desk and he pull out a blackboard.

"We're starting you on algebra, just to see what you good at," Charles slaps a text book down in front of me. Instantly I have a feeling his version of it's a lot different to mine, for starters mine consists of a sheet of paper with the answers.

"I'll let Ororo know that you'll defiantly be ready for your next lesson tomorrow," he tells me and I look from him to the text book then to him again.

"I think by tomorrow my brain will be fried," I tell him, wide eyed and completely unprepared for this... and it's only math.

"Yes, it's only math. In a school for mutants and you're teacher is a telepath," he smiles and my eyebrows knit together.

"You're really _not _helping," I tell him and he just laughs.

"Page 321," he points at the book and I start flicking through it to find the right page.

**uhh... i hope you enjoyed this one. look, i think this getting boring [still] and i want some tips or idea's. maybe you point out what i'm doing wrong (shrugs). if you're still enjoying it thats good but as you can tell i don't get many reviews... so not to be mean but if don't get some more i might just give this one up. so as i said love it or hate it, rate it... [i did _not _plan on rhyming, rhymers just aren't cool... unless your in the music business]**

**i guess that's it from me : ]**


End file.
